The Heron
by Kaoz
Summary: Shadow Hunter : "Where did you get that?" Active : "This cute little shop called 'None of your business'. Its down by 'Stay the hell out of my way before you get hurt'. And who the hell are you anyway?"
1. You Found Me

**Title:** Heron

 **Rated for:** Not sure yet

 **Genre:** Family, Adventure and more later.

 **Fandom/Universe:** The Mortal Instruments and all related characters are copyright of author Cassandra Clare. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringement intended.

 **Characters:** Not sure who is showing up from both fandoms.

 **Pairings:** Not sure

 **Spoilers/Warning:** Not sure

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing make-believe in the sand box.

 **Summary:** Will and Tessa had a family. A second son, decided to leave the Shadow Hunter world when he fell in love with a Mundane.

 **Status:** In-Progress

 **Author's Note:** I felt like posting this since it was only going to be a one-shot but now I have an idea for the 2nd chapter.

 **Chapter:** How an Active meets two Shadow Hunter's in the park.

* * *

 **You Found Me**

New York is different than she had expected. She had thought it wouldn't be that much of a difference from LA. Maybe a little more smog and tons more crowded, considering the tiny island housed about 8million people. Not so surprising was the fact that almost as many of those inhabitants were non-human; as in 'Slayer Road Kill'.

Of course, she was always careful not to call it that around 'The Brass'. She'd been scolded plenty since moving into the castle and learning exactly what it was she had become.

 _'Activated Slayer.'_

Or Active, for short. She always preferred Active to Slayer. It somehow felt wrong, being called a Slayer when she hadn't been Called at all. Buffy shared the Slayer power, made herself a Slayer army to continue the battle against evil and its baddies. Maybe even take herself a much needed vacation…

 _"Ladies, its time to work."_ The little voice in her ear crackled just a bit, some kind of interference which she had come to ignore. Interference was normal when dealing with monsters and demons and all the other nasties they were sent out to make mulch of. Technology wasn't all that compatible with magic most times and not so easy to manage when it was.

Willow was still working on that.

 _"I'll take North."_

 _"I call East!"_

 _"Girls, please."_ The voice in their ears clearly sighed.

"Last night on patrol, Kevin." She reminded. "You'll be shipping out in the morning."

 _"He's definitely not going to miss us."_

 _"He might. Who else is this much fun?"_

 _"God help me."_ Kevin breathed with just a hint of sarcasm. _"Ladies, as much as you all believe you don't need to pay attention to your surroundings-."_

 _"We aren't Faith or Buffy."_

 _"Yeah, enough with the reminders."_

"He would if you'd all just shut up and patrol like we're supposed to be doing." She was one of three Actives assigned to Kevin. The quietest out of the trio and usually the more focused one, but that didn't mean she was less of a headache than the other two.

 _"Uh-oh, Driss rolled out on the wrong side this evening."_

"I'd like to continue my walk in peace." She retorted. "As in quiet, because I'm not entertained by the voices in my ear."

 _"Ouch, you in a bad mood tonight, Driss?"_

"Not at all." She denied. "So shut up and let me enjoy the night. I doubt it'll stay this nice much longer."

 _"Any activity in your sector, Åudrys?"_

"I'm just getting to the park." She liked to stroll through the grounds and there was usually something around for her to kill. "I'll let you know when I find one."

 _'Or two. Or three…'_ sometimes she got more than just the one kill. Her first night in Central Park had been mostly quiet. Towards the end, though… well, it got interesting. What with the fairy in white armor that stared at her for a good ten minutes before he disappeared into the woods. No matter how hard Åudrys looked for his hiding place or even an entrance… there just wasn't anything to find.

The clink of weapons drew her attention. She'd heard the sound enough in the past year to recognize it and turned towards the clearing she knew was just ahead. There was something running towards her and once it came out of the trees she really wished it wasn't so damn ugly.

"Ogh! Krap," she blew out a breath but it didn't help. "You are uber foul. Gods, what the hell did you eat?" she waved her hands in front of her face, slightly dissipating the decayed stench that rolled off the monster staring at her like she wasn't supposed to be there.

 _"Åudrys?"_

"I've got a ….. I have no idea. Haven't seen it in the books before." She stepped back but the stench just followed her. "Jesus, this one _really stinks_!"

 _"How bad?"_

 _"Like the wormy snake Perla chopped up last week?"_

 _"O.M.G! I couldn't get the slimy stink out of my hair for like a week!"_

 _"Ladies! Can we focus. Please."_ Kevin reprimanded while he busily typed in the inadequate description Åudrys provided. _"Can you give me more details? Åudrys?"_

"In a minute!" Åudrys yelped in surprise as the monster dove at her just like a bird of prey. She reached to her right temple, attempting to snap a pic of the thing, with the glasses that were standard issue to all Actives on patrol. If Watchers couldn't figure out what monster the Actives described, at least they had a picture to work off of.

She ducked, her left hand coming up to grab its tail and grimaced at the feel of the slimy lizard-like skin. It screeched in protest, loudly in a high pitch that made her wince.

 _"Ahh! What was that?"_ Kevin demanded. He pushed the button to lower the volume on the mics, all his instruments were screeching back at him.

 _"OMG, even I heard -."_ Perla's voice abruptly cut out.

Åudrys felt the pull as the monster yanked her forward. She dug in her heels, stubbornly refusing to let it move her another inch. "Get your slimy, foul smelling ass on the ground!" she followed the order with a harsh yank on its tail with both hands. It slammed into the grass and flopped over on its back, winded but still verbally making its displeasure known.

She felt her palms warm up while the skin of her fingers began to burn.

"Shit!" she yanked on her fingerless gloves, using them to wipe the slime from her fingers. "Shit, shit, shit, fuck!" the gloves ended up bursting into a ball of flames before crumbling to ash. It sort of looked the way vampires burst to ash once staked.

Åudrys looked at the monster already moving to attack her. "What the fuck!" she demanded, her fingers still throbbed from the burning slime. "You are so dead."

But before that, she snapped two more pics for Kevin. She wanted to know what kind of monster had ruined her new leather gloves. From her back sheath, under the jacket, she drew the small battle ax and a long silver dagger.

It saw her take the first step and spit three quick purplish darts at her from its mouth. She blocked those with the blade of her ax then swung it. The monster ducked its head, screeching yet again and lashed out with its tail. Åudrys lifted her leg out of the way and brought her dagger slashing across its beaked face. The blade pinged off the beak, a chunk sliced off and greenish ooze slid down the monsters front.

"Ugh!" Åudrys took a step back, her arm coming up to hide her nose as she got the full blast. "You so need some kind of cleanse. Gross!"

The monster rushed her. Its hands grew long talons in a blink and slashed at her. She blocked and parried with the ax and dagger managing to slice three of its talons. She flipped, her boot heel smacked the monster into a tree. It seemed a little stunned but stubbornly came at her again. Åudrys threw her ax, the blade thunked into its chest but all that did was make it angry.

"Oh." Åudrys blinked. She heaved a sigh. "Figures." She pointed her dagger, frowning. "You're one of those."

A gold coil whipped over her shoulder. She dropped to the ground rolling out of the way and came up to face the guy dressed in black wielding the whip.

"What the fuck… _Indiana Jones_?" Åudrys scowled. The screech at her back drew her focus but she kept him, the S &M Indie, in sight as well. Her ax was thrown back at her, the edges melted and slimed. She deflected it easily with a swipe of her dagger. Her running start towards … whatever, rudely interrupted by a 2nd black clad figure wielding glowing icicles. The gold whip flew past her face to lop off another chunk from the beak just as the 2nd figure impaled its icicles into the monster. What Åudrys saw next would have been difficult to explain but she quickly took a short video as the monster turned to a glowing ember that burst almost like a vampire dusting.

Åudrys was quick to snap a pic of the S&M dudes. She drew the second blade from her sheath and faced them.

"How is this one able to see us?"

Åudrys didn't like the pointed glow stick aimed at her.

The S&M Indie shrugged a shoulder. "She's no regular Mundane." His eyes dropped to the blades in her hands and the firm grip. Her stance as well, which showed them she had no fear.

"Sharp pointy things are fine and all but I don't like them aimed at _me_." Åudrys shifted her stance, turning sideways, the blades flipped so they were in line with her forearms. They replied in kind, shifting almost in unison.

"Little girls shouldn't be out this late." Once again the pointed glow stick was aimed at her.

"I'm guessing its past your bedtime." Åudrys replied, which got a chuckle from S&M Indie. His friend didn't find it so amusing. "You should have your boyfriend tuck you in." the laugh died in his throat, amusement wiped from his face and the whip did a little skip.

"This one has a mouth."

"And you're the smart one?" Åudrys scoffed with an eye roll. The little voice in her head that always urged caution was screaming at her not to mouth off anymore. And as usual, she kept ignoring it.

S&M Indie took two steps towards her. That was all the warning Åudrys needed. She moved in, both hands coming up and slashed at the gold whip as it flicked towards her face. She blocked the glowing blade and heard the hollow echo as her dagger met it.

The flash of silver caught his eye and something else that made him grab her wrist in a firm grip to have better look.

Åudrys twisted free, fist connecting with his face and drawing blood. She turned slashing at both and sweeping the legs out from the one with the whip. He cursed as he went down but it gave Åudrys time to focus on the one with the pointy glow sticks. He was good, better than Åudrys expected. She couldn't get past his defense and S&M Indie was already getting to his feet.

The gold whip wrapped around her throat. She was barely able to get her hand and the dagger in. The harsh yank brought her up against his chest. She took her chance and threw her only free weapon but it thunked against the glowing blade that blocked it from her target.

"I'm not into bondage." Åudrys chocked out. She yanked on the whip trying to choke her and got some breathing room. "Find another girl- ow!" she felt the pain lance up her wrist into her forearm and the gold chain around her throat was pulled tight as well.

"Is it what I think it is?" S&M Indie demanded. He felt her still as the angelic blade was brought up to her throat.

Åudrys glared at him but with her only weapon effectively pinned against her own throat she wasn't very threatening. The point hooked on the gold chain and quickly pulled out the pendant she kept hidden under her shirt. His reaction was immediate; surprised eyes met her own and she took that as her opening.

"Wher-." He felt the blow more than saw it. He hit the ground gasping for breath and tried to figure out how it happened.

Åudrys yanked her wrist free and pulled on the whip as she bent forward. S&M Indie flew over with a startled yelp and hit the ground with a thud.

"So," Åudrys drew in a breath. "No uber strength. Good to know." She kicked the glowing blade up from the ground and brought it to S&M Indie's throat as he got to his knees.

"Where did you get that?" he glared at her then glanced at her wrist and the silver bangle peeking out from her leather sleeve.

"Sharp glowing blade at your jugular and you're more interested in jewelry." Åudrys tisked at him.

"You shouldn't have that." The second one stated as he sat up. "You don't even know what it is."

"She stole it." S&M Indie glared at her defiantly.

"Listen, whoever-whatever." Åudrys glared at them. " _You_ came at _me_. Not the other way around and calling me a thief-."

" _We_ were doing our job." S &M Indie spit past his clenched teeth. " _You_ -."

"Am doing mine." Åudrys cut in. "Which happens to be slaying monsters. Something you two …" she frowned, glancing between them. "You know, amateurs in leather are fine on Halloween. Monsters have the night off so flaunting your glowing icicles," she rolls her eyes at the coil of gold on the ground. "Whips included-."

"We're Shadow Hunter's." he got to his feet making an effort to hide his pain and pointed to her wrist. "And that belongs to us."

"Right." She scoffs.

" _Where_ did you get it." S &M Indie demanded.

Åudrys glared. "This cute little shop called 'None of your business'." She turned her glare to the other one. "Its down by 'Stay the hell out of my way before you get hurt'. And who the hell are you anyway?"

"I told you; Shadow Hunter's."

"Again with the-. You know what? I'm so over this." Åudrys glared at them.

"She doesn't know what they are."

"She couldn't have stolen them. I know," he waved a placating hand. "Its easier to accept but doesn't explain her ability to see us. Mundanes can't." he pointed at her, both ignored the sharp blade still held at the kneeling one's throat. "Which means…"

"Balen… you know that's annoying."

He just smiled. "I'm sure I'm right." He finally looked at her, his smile still in place. "She's wearing the heron."

Åudrys frowned, her free hand grasping the pendant her Father had given her when she turned fourteen. A family heirloom, just like the silver bangle on her wrist.

"I'm Balen Grayson and that's Soren Whitehawk." He paused a long moment but she didn't offer her own name. "And you are …?"

"Still holding your glowing icicle to S&M Indie's jugular." Åudrys tucked the pendant back into her shirt and held her wrist out so they both had a clear view of her bangle. "Spill."

 **.*.**


	2. Welcome To

**Title:** Heron

 **Rated for:** Still not sure yet, so far its been easy going here.

 **Genre:** Family, Adventure and more later.

 **Fandom/Universe:** The Mortal Instruments and all related characters are copyright of author Cassandra Clare. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringement intended.

 **Characters:** Ok, in this one I have Maryse Lightwood. Still not sure who else is showing up from both fandoms.

 **Pairings:** Still not sure

 **Spoilers/Warning:** Still not sure

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing make-believe in the sand box.

 **Summary:** Will and Tessa had a family. A second son, decided to leave the Shadow Hunter world when he fell in love with a Mundane.

 **Status:** In-Progress

 **Author's Note:** I felt like posting this since it was only going to be a one-shot but now I have an idea for the 2nd chapter.

 **Chapter:** How curiosity is always a pain in the ass.

* * *

 **Welcome To…**

Liåm wasn't having it. First off, his little sister came back with a story about how she met these two guys in the park while on patrol. Said two guys took down… whatever, because they weren't able to identify the freaky bird thing, and - this is the part that really pissed him off - they tried to rob her of their family heirlooms. But he's told her plenty of times, its not and shouldn't be part of her patrol gear anyway. Of course, she usually ignored him.

"You are not going, Driss."

"Oh come on." Åudrys rolled her eyes, sighing. "I kicked their asses. And if they're lying to me, which I didn't get the feeling they were, I'll break a few bones on my way out." She shrugged while trying to hide the little smirk he caught.

"No." he shook his head, super Slayer strength or not, he wasn't about to let her walk into their clutches. William didn't trust the S&M dudes, as she dubbed them. From the pictures Åudrys brought back, he ran the search but there was no match and no record of the guys in any database they had access to. Nor the ones they didn't. But that was something kept between them, there was no sense in upsetting the brass when he'd already been asked to keep the hacking within the confines of NWC business. Governments tended to get paranoid about their 'national security' and the last thing the NWC needed was a distraction from the mission at hand.

"Liåm," Åudrys placed both hands over his crossed arms and smiled up at him. "You don't have to worry about me so much. Active here. Super Slayer strength and heightened senses. Plus, a very strong sense of self preservation. I like breathing and don't plan on stopping any time soon."

"I can name more than a handful of girls that said the same thing." Liåm frowned. It didn't matter how careful he knew she was or how focused, because her 'job' came with an expiration date and most of the girls that had trained with Åudrys were dead not even a year in. "They're six feet under." He couldn't forget the months on the run, hiding from the Bringers and the law because they were 'persons of interest' in their Father's murder. He'd been lucky to find Åudrys, too lucky and he was right to fear that luck was going to run out.

"They aren't me." Åudrys stated pushing away from her brother. "I told you, when I was activated, it felt… _right._ Like this is what I'm meant to _be_." She had tried her best to explain what she'd felt and though she'd heard some of the other Actives describe their own experience, it wasn't close. The best she had been able to describe it was as if the light had been turned on. As if she'd been awakened…

"You're not going. End of -."

"Let's compromise." Åudrys cut in. "I let you walk me there. You get to see where I'm going and if I don't come out you send the cavalry for me." she winked and grabbed her coat from the chair where she'd tossed it.

"Åudrys Hēron!"Liåm hurried to grab a jacket as well, watching his sister skip out the front door of the townhouse.

"I'll walk real slow so you catch up." She called over her shoulder just as the front door closed.

The rain splattered on the umbrella Liåm took from his sister. He kept his arm draped over her shoulders, both staying in step as they walked down the block and away from the subway. He was scowling the entire way, which she teased him would wrinkle up his face and then he'd get old a lot faster. He ignored her attempt at levity and stared at his rain boots. Åudrys had picked them out for him; simple black boots with a soft fluffy interior to keep his toes from freezing. He had to admit, they did keep his feet dry and warm. Åudrys had gotten a pair as well, the very girly, charcoal gray with a red ribboned bow neatly tied behind her calf. A two for one, she said. But he knew better. William was four years older, he was her big brother and he protected her. Åudrys took care of him in her own way. She was always thoughtful, concerned for others more than herself and now that they were the only family the other had… William was sure the transfer to New York had been for him. Because it was NYU he'd been accepted to and then had to leave just before the end of his second year.

"Classes start soon." Åudrys chanced a peek up at her brother who still hadn't said a word since she'd tried getting him to talk on the train. "We could pick up a schedule on the way back to the town house. See what's available…"

"Don't even." He warned because changing the subject wasn't going to alter their destination or what she planned to do. "Unless you want to start walking there."

"They weren't … giving off the demony vibe, Liåm." She sighed. "Yes, they were stronger than you but they weren't Slayer strong. They didn't expect me to take them both down and they really didn't expect to see me there." What she hadn't told him was _how_ interested in her pendant and bangle they had been. Or that they had left her with the invitation to find out more about the Herondale line once she met with the Head of the New York Institute.

"You're leaving out part of the story. No, I can tell so don't bother lying to me." He huffed. "You get ten minutes before I come in for you."

"Come on now." Åudrys sighed. "I've been in worse situations since we joined up. A couple of guys in S&M gear … what's the big?"

"That thing." William pointed to the hazy shadow he could make out from where they stopped across the street from The Institute. He could see the outline of the building and it was huge, it was nothing like the fenced off, crumbling building that kept superimposing itself.

"Its…" Åudrys was at a loss. She couldn't begin to describe the place or the feel of it. "I can feel it, Liåm. There's magic here."

"Yeah," he agreed. It was stronger than anything he'd felt before with the NWC. He took pictures of it with his cell phone, moving closer so that she could also see the blurry image on the screen. "Some sort of cloaking spell. It has to be strong. Why wouldn't we be told about this place?" he looked at her, frowning. "Willow would feel this-."

"You think she hasn't?" Åudrys wondered. "She's barely been here, actually, she only opened the portal to get the main group here."

They looked at the building across the street. "She would know. She has to know this is here." William assured.

"Liåm?" Åudrys looked at him once more, her eyes searching his. "You lived here almost two years. Didn't you feel the magic? Something…"

"Nothing." He shrugged shaking his head. "I…" he looked around, half turning. "I don't think I've ever been this side of the city. There really wasn't time, Driss. I had class and a lot of studying. Never really got the chance to explore." He ended on a sigh.

"Get a coffee. Keep warm while I'm exploring." Åudrys squared her shoulders and took her first step towards The Institute.

"Woa! No." Liåm grabbed her arm. "There's no way you're going in there. Not alone." He looked up at the vines covering the dirty façade as they faded and blurred before solidifying again over the castle-like structure in the middle of the city. "We need back-up."

"Jeez! Back-up?" Åudrys scowled. "It's a couple of dudes slaying monsters in the park. And yeah, okay they got heavy mojo cloaking their bat cave. Doesn't mean I can't handle it. Do I have to keep repeating myself? Slayer. Uber strong and agile."

"You're not invincible, Åudrys." He snapped. "I'm not going to let you-."

"Let?" Åudrys growled. She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I'm trying really hard to remember you're overprotective because we're all we have left. But don't push it, William. I'm not 3 and there's no bully around for you to beat up for me." She stepped away, out from the shelter of the umbrella and yanked the hood of her coat over her head to protect from the rain. "Trust me enough to believe me when I say I've got this."

He watched her in silence as she hurried across the busy street. She had a point but he didn't have to like it and it didn't stop him from worrying about what she would find inside. The mirage of the one story, overgrown vegetation and boarded up fencing only added to the concern.

Åudrys stopped at the gate and looked up. Rain pelted her face but squinting her eyes she could make out the angel staring down at her from the façade. There was too much to look at that she didn't think there would ever be enough time to take it all in. She grabbed her cell phone and snapped some pictures while using the key she was loaned to open the gate. The next part was just as grand, the courtyard and as she made her way to the front door she took more pictures to show Liåm once she returned. She paused at the double doors, slipped the phone into her pocket and slowly placed both hands on the wood. She felt something click more than heard and then the doors slid open. Åudrys had barely put any weight on them, just touched her palms to the wood which she realized had been just a tad warm. She frowned, studying her palms but there was nothing different.

The hall was lit dimly by the light coming from the windows. There wasn't much because of the rain and the sconces on either side didn't offer much. Åudrys turned, kinda debating walking right out and forgetting all about this long lost relative-.

"You know," his voice echoed. "Soren didn't think you'd come. I said you would." Balen skipped down the stairs, still in black but this time in regular jeans and shirt. He smiled, green eyes crinkling at the corners. He walked past her and closed the doors.

Åudrys watched as the circles spun into place and secured the door.

"Wouldn't want you running out before all the fun starts." he coked his head towards the stairs, waiting.

"So you're not always in your S&M gear." Åudrys quipped. "And your fancy lock wouldn't keep me from busting out. If that's what it takes." She smiled and walked past him up the steps. They met another black clad guy with a head of wavy red hair. He glanced up from his book but otherwise stayed where he was and Balen didn't stop to make introductions. He led her through another corridor with windows that shimmered with rain drops. There were no lit scones and what light did get through was enough to make out the floor until the next window provided another patch of light.

"Keleigh thought you might show up with your own band of warriors." Balen glanced at her, his green eyes curious as he looked her over. "Are you hiding more daggers under your coat?"

"I can kick your ass again without them." Åudrys glanced at him then turned her attention to where they were. "And I gave my amazons the night off." She pointed behind them, the way they'd come. "Red head, nose in the book, that Keleigh?"

"…book." He hesitated to say _what_ book Keleigh was reading. Balen supposed she would get all that once she spoke with their Institute head. "Yeah, that's him." He skipped down a set of steps, pointing ahead. "This is where I leave you."

"Oh goody." She smiled with heavy sarcasm. "I get the 'join us or else' speech in private."

Balen laughed. "We've had the 'or else'. But you'll hear all about the Herondale's from her." He pulled the door open and stepped aside.

Åudrys walked past him without hesitation though she had Liåm's often repeated words in her ear, telling her not to jump without looking. Either way, she was in The Institute, on their home turf but she wasn't getting any evil vibes. At least, not the kind that meant her harm so she went in, her mouth slightly doing that 'o' as she looked up and around at the library. There were books on every shelf, winding staircases on either side of her and steps leading down into the main room. It had a huge fireplace and cases with stuff she couldn't begin to guess at. Down at the center of the room, Åudrys spotted the woman in all black, waiting just in front of a desk.

Åudrys glanced overhead again, admiring the ceiling and making sure there wasn't something they could drop on her. She headed down the stairs and towards the woman; her dark hair was streaked with gray, her eyes didn't mirror the smile on her face and something about her seemed sad.

"Hello, I'm glad you decided to come." She walked forward and met Åudrys halfway.

"Curiosity." Åudrys shrugged. "Killed the cat but I'm a different kind of animal."

"I've heard. Soren -."

"S&M Indiana Jones? And his boyfriend." Åudrys hooked her thumb towards the double doors she had just walked through. "Guy that walked me to your … 'office'?" she ignored the slight scowl on the womans face and feigned innocence. There was no doubt her words had been taken in offence.

"I'm Maryse Lightwood. Head of the New York Institute." Her tone was frosty though it didn't affect the girl at all.

"Åudrys Hēron." She moved towards the chair Maryse pointed at.

"Herondale." She corrected as she took the seat opposite.

"Actually, its Hēron. Has been for the last three generations and since its _my_ name, I get to keep it as is."

Maryse sighed. She sat staring at Åudrys and thought of her adopted son and his … unique … ability to be infuriating while maintaining a pleasant demeanor. "Its almost as if I'm looking in a mirror." She murmured. Her lips quirked up in a smile and shook her head. "Of course, it wouldn't be the first time a Shadow Hunter has left and changed their name."

"About that," Åudrys sat forward, her eyes didn't stray from the womans face. She wanted to catch any lies as they appeared. "Who was it? The one that left your neat club."

Maryse bit down her chuckle at the colorful description. She was getting the feeling dealing with Åudrys wouldn't be so different from Jace.

"We should start with Theresa Gray and William Herondale."

᠅

Liåm paced the length of the block, his eyes always on The Institute. He was worried and didn't trust whomever was in there would allow his sister to leave. She was an activated Slayer, she wasn't just a normal, run of the mill girl. There were all sorts of monster that would take her, kill her, eat her, sacrifice her - whatever! And the more he stood out in the rain, waiting for Åudrys to come out, the more he wondered why the hell he wasn't going after her.

"Screw this." He checked the street and quickly made his way across avoiding traffic. At the gate, he stopped and glared at the lock. "Of course." He smacked it and the resounding dull thonk of the metal turned into a slight screech as it swung open just a little bit. "Ha! This is one time I'm not mad you can't close a door behind you."

He hurried inside completely ignoring the awesome courtyard in his haste to find the front door. Of course, running in the front door to rescue his sister was just dumb. He knew that, and once he found Åudrys she would tell him the same thing.

Liåm hurried up the front steps, he dropped the umbrella and shoved on the door. It held for a moment before gliding open. He almost fell in but caught himself and stumbled into the hall. "Oh…" he turned slowly, spotting the stairs in the dim light that spilled in from the open doors. He hurried up, careful to be as quiet as he could.

"Hey!"

Liåm flinched. "Son of a _bitch_."

"Who are you?"

Liåm turned to face the guy; red hair and freckles dressed in all black. He sort of wondered where the S&M came into it because the guy just looked like some Goth teen.

"Where is she?" Liåm demanded. He wasn't armed thanks to his sisters dash out of the house but he wasn't completely useless. Training with the Actives and the other Watchers had sharpened his skills thanks to their grandfathers insistence they should all know how to defend themselves.

"How did you get in?" Keleigh demanded.

"Front door was open." Liåm snapped. "I want her back." The implied 'and I'm not leaving without her' didn't have to be said. It was very clear.


	3. Not A Chance

**Title:** Heron

 **Rated for:** Still not sure yet, so far its been easy going here.

 **Genre:** Family, Adventure and more later.

 **Fandom/Universe:** The Mortal Instruments and all related characters are copyright of author Cassandra Clare. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringement intended.

 **Characters:** Ok, in this one I have Maryse Lightwood. Still not sure who else is showing up from both fandoms.

 **Pairings:** Still not sure

 **Spoilers/Warning:** Still not sure

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing make-believe in the sand box.

 **Summary:** Will and Tessa had a family. A second son, decided to leave the Shadow Hunter world when he fell in love with a Mundane.

 **Status:** In-Progress

 **Author's Note:** I've been wanting to post this since I finished last week..

 **Chapter:** How to conduct an interview and rescue.

* * *

 **Not A Chance**

"You're not the first Herondale to leave and come back." Maryse had gone through the Herondale line from the point in which her family had joined it. With Cecily Herondale marrying Gabriel Lightwood.

"Wait a sec, you're getting ahead of yourself." Åudrys shook her head, smiling with mildly annoyed amusement. "You shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch."

"The choice is yours, of course." Maryse nodded.

Åudrys snorted at that. She knew better than to believe _that_. "So who was it?" at the confused look form the older woman, she explained. "If we're not the first…"

"William Herondale, of course. Son of Edmund Herondale and the mundane he left the clave for." Maryse could see the tight press of the young girls lips and sighed internally. "He fell in love with a mundane. As it was not permitted for her to ascend, Edmund left to be with her."

"I'm starting to get this little club of yours is prejudiced." Åudrys pointed out. She meant to offend, its how she felt hearing Maryse talk about members of her family. Yes, they were long dead and she had never met them but who was this woman to make judgments on events she couldn't have any knowledge of? Åudrys felt as she had when they had been accused of murdering their Father. The facts only told part of the story, the people living those 'facts' told the rest.

"I can understand how you would see it that way. But we…" Maryse trailed off at the eye roll from the young girl. Even Jace had the decency not to that to her face.

"There's always a 'but' isn't there?" Åudrys sighed. "Some excuse, or reason why its not your fault, to lay the blame on someone else. Why can't everyone just man up and admit-."

"If you're trying to antagonize me, you're doing a wonderful job." Maryse cut in with her frostiest tone. "I don't understand why."

"Great, let me spell it out for you." Åudrys sat forward, her own expression revealing anger. "Grandpa Wyatt used to tell me stories, same as his Dad had told him when he was a kid, about angels fighting demons. Great adventures of the Hēron angel but he fell in love with a human girl and was cast out of heaven because of it. Kinda sad but with a twisted happy ending. I always thought it sucked, he had to chose between family, all those asshole angels thinking they were better than the human girl. What was so bad about it? She wasn't hurting anyone and he was happy!" she got to her feet, anger burning in her chest now that those stories weren't _just_ stories but a reality her great-grandfather had lived. "Now you're telling me this really happened and not just to us, to my great-grandfather but my grandpa and Dad too?"

"Please, understand that Shadow Hunter's are different." Maryse tried to soothe her, taking the tone she would with Jace when he was upset. "We are descended of Jonathan Shadowhunter. He was a crusader in the 11th century. He called the angel Raziel and asked him for a way to create a race of warriors to combat the demons invading our world. Raziel gave Jonathan Shadowhunter his blood-."

"Oh, real nice." Åudrys rolled her eyes to the ceiling and stopped her pacing, hands pressed to her face as if trying for patience. "Some idiot goes on a blood drinking binge… that's bad news in my line of work."

"Which is?" Maryse scowled. She didn't like the girls attitude _at all_.

"Not even." Åudrys paced the length of the desk briskly. "Still your turn and you haven't told me anything that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. And what is it with my jewelry that put your boys in such a tiff?"

"Your bracelet." Maryse stood and held out her hands patiently.

"My Dad gave it to me." Åudrys bit back the 'before he was murdered' but it was clear that Maryse knew there was more. "It's a bangle, not a bracelet." She muttered and allowed Maryse to take her wrist in her hands.

"These are runes," her fingers traced the runes burned in the silver. "They were given to the first Shadow Hunter's by the angel Raziel to assist in the fight against demons. They are recorded in the Book of the Covenant and the Gray Book." Maryse knew all the runes inscribed on the bangle Åudrys wore; the Promise Rune followed by the Wedded Union, the Destined rune and then the Bind To, closing with the Loyal To rune. She smiled. "These … they're a love letter." She let go of Åudrys hand seeing the confused expression become sad.

Åudrys cupped her wrist and the bangle to her chest, eyes on the floor. She didn't know how to feel but couldn't banish the sadness that overwhelmed her. Her grandfather had been the one to urge her Father to give her the gift when she turned thirteen. He'd kept it, not knowing what the runes meant, only that his Father had said it had been given to him by his Mother when he fell in love and wanted to marry a beautiful girl…

Maryse walked over to a glass case and took out the silver ring. She turned to find Åudrys still staring at the floor, slightly frowning. "Shadow Hunter families have a symbol. For the Lightwoods it is a torch or flames." She took a step towards Åudrys who looked up at her first words. "The Herondale's are known for the Hēron."

Åudrys hesitantly reached for the ring Maryse held out to her. She could see the pattern of the birds in flight and tugged on the gold chain around her neck until she had the gold Hēron in her hand. She compared them both but there was no difference. It was the same design, just a little bigger and only one instead of a flock.

"There's also record of a star shaped birth mark. On the right shoulder-."

Åudrys shook her head. "No, I don't have any birthmark." She pushed the ring back towards Maryse intending to back away. There were things that she was learning which made her wonder if being activated was just a fluke. And if that were the case then, her Father… he died-.

"Of course not." Maryse agreed, she took the ring and placed it back in the case. "The Mark is only borne by the males." She turned back to Åudrys. "As the story goes, the angel Ithuriel who resided inside Tessa's clockwork angel locket, came to rest on William's shoulder. Ever since then, the men have borne the angels Mark."

"Uh…huh." Åudrys only nodded. She couldn't tell them her brother had a pale star on his right shoulder. They couldn't know about Liåm, they hadn't known about her until they saw her in the park and noticed her jewelry.

Maryse motioned for Åudrys to follow her as they made their way through the library and the cases which she showed to her. "The children of Shadow Hunter's who have left are also given the opportunity to return. Will was asked twice and he came to The Institute only after the death of his older sister at the hand of a demon. All the Herondale's from Will and Tessa's line were believed to have died. Its been recent, that we've learned one of our own is the son of Stephen Herondale."

Åudrys frowned. "Why the sourpuss?" she questioned. "You have a Herondale and a boy to continue the family name. You don't need me. Unless," she stopped and made a face. "And _eew_ , but the dude is my … cousin? … so if you're thinking of keeping it in the family, uh…"

"Of course not." Maryse frowned, her expression appalled at such an insinuation.

"Good." Åudrys agreed emphatically. "Because that's some backwoods, hillbilly shit that never ends well. Have you seen The Inquirer?" she demanded.

Maryse grew more confused and annoyed by the girl. She was reminded of Jace, again. "I see the family resemblance."

"Got any pics?" Åudrys covered her surprise because she hadn't considered there would be someone else she'd be compared to that wasn't her brother. "I'm curious." She shrugged and tried to cover her sudden anxiousness. "Grandpa always said we had Mom's good looks."

That brought a smile to Maryse. She had seen pictures of the Herondale's and they were all very beautiful. "You do have a resemblance to them; William and Tessa." She added at the slight furrowed brow.

Åudrys watched Maryse turn away, once her back was fully turned Åudrys reached into the case and quickly took the milky quartz adorned in silver runes. It went right into her coat pocket as she hurried to follow Maryse.

"Your dark hair from William and," she took a leather bound book and held it out for Åudrys to an open page. "This is Theresa Gray."

Åudrys took the album and stared at the woman in the photo. She didn't look older than 20-something and her dark brown hair was a shade darker than her Father's had been. There's was more of a resemblance around her mouth and the shade of her eyes…

"You're eyes are gray, like hers." Maryse noted quietly. It seemed to break the spell the girl was under as Åudrys shook herself and snapped the book shut.

"Here." She shoved it towards Maryse who was slow to take it back. "Lets just get to what you want from me."

"Åudrys… very well." Maryse sighed and set the album back in its shelf. "The laws have changed recently. There have been … events, which have forced us to begin accepting candidates for Ascension."

"You're recruiting." Åudrys frowned. "I'm not for fancy words so why don't you get to the point and say what you want from me. In plain English." She added.

Maryse grew annoyed once again with the girl. "In plain English, you are being offered the chance to return. An offer that was not extended to your grandfather and Father."

"What," Åudrys drawled though her attention shifted to the door. "They weren't special…?"

"Of course not." Maryse drew an exasperated breath. "We had lost track of them. Your great-grandfather made sure of it."

"So I screwed up." Åudrys murmured under her breath and turned towards the door. "Story of my life, just screwing up…"

"The process will take a few months." Maryse continued, her brow furrowed as Åudrys seemed to ignore her. "I'm sorry, am I keeping you from-."

"Your boys." Åudrys turned, glaring at Maryse. "They're being rude."

"Excuse-." Maryse was surprised as Åudrys ran towards the stairs, her speed was something close to a Shadow Hunter's with the Rune. The doors opened as Åudrys reached the top, and the Shadow Hunter that entered was tossed over her head into the shelves of books above. "By the angel…" Maryse breathed.

"Call them off." Åudrys ordered form the door. "Or I send the next one through a window."

"Who sent you?"

"Who?" Liåm frowned. "I came for her and I'm not leaving without her. Now where-?"

"How did you get in!?"

"I get it." Liåm scowled. "You're slow." He was quickly surprised to find out the red head was definitely not slow. "Argh!" he felt the first blow and the hand gripping his throat but he had learned more than a few tricks sparring with his sister and her friends. Actives using their uber strength once they realized he wasn't as fragile as regular 'boys'. Even Åudrys had been surprised he could take the 'love taps' the Actives dealt him.

Keleigh felt his arm bend and pain Lance up to his shoulder as the intruder broke the hold and kicked him away. He dodged the fist and the kick that followed and bit down on the pain as he blocked with his hurt arm.

Liåm felt the blow as the red heads fist connected with his face. He blinked but it took him a moment to get the stars out of his eyes and barely managed to block another punch.

"What is this?"

Liåm saw another black figure but couldn't focus on the face as the air was kicked out of his chest. He felt the cold brick wall and tried to drag in air.

"Intruder." Keleigh stated as he advanced on Liåm. He never saw the figure that flipped out of the shadowed hall. By the time he hit the floor Keleigh was unconscious.

"Let go." Åudrys ordered. She recognized the guy in black holding her brother in a choke hold. "Now."

Liåm was seeing stars and trying to breathe. He had no trouble hearing and the sound of his sisters voice was small comfort. _He_ was coming to _her_ rescue. Not the other way around.

"Yurgh… ffked!" Liåm managed to croak out.

"Halt!" the voice floated to them from the darkened hallway. Footsteps echoed on the stone quickly running towards them.

Åudrys recognized the voice of The Institute head and glared in that direction. "Call off your mutt." She demanded then turned to Soren. "Before I break him."

Soren didn't like her threat, he responded by tightening his grip which elicited a strangled sound from the mundane. It drew her towards them, her gray eyes never leaving his face-.

"Soren!" Maryse called. "Release him immediately."

It took him a moment before he dropped Liåm at Åudrys feet. She grabbed her brothers arm and hauled him up without ever taking her eyes from the Shadow Hunter. She kept herself between Liåm and them, her attention split and focused on them both as Maryse finally reached their side.

"By the angel…" Maryse breathed. She had seen portraits in The London Institute of William Herondale and of Tessa. She had been told her son Alec had a strong resemblance because of his dark hair and blue eyes to William. But before her stood almost an exact mirror image of that portrait still hanging in London.

"Not interested in your cult." Åudrys snapped.

"This isn't-." Maryse sighed. "I can see that you're upset-."

"Upset?" Åudrys cut in. She really wanted to punch the guy but doing that meant more of a fight than she wanted with her brother right there were they could use him against her. "This is mildly annoyed. " she turned to glance at her brother who was finally breathing normally. "Didn't I tell you to wait?"

Liåm shrugged a shoulder, his voice hoarse as he said; "Time was up."

"You're-."

"Not staying." Åudrys cut into Maryse 'offer'. She'd seen the pictures, the copies of the portraits of William and Cecily. She knew what Maryse was seeing and the last thing Åudrys wanted was for her brother to get pulled into the crazy. "Not interested." She was being very clear with them so they couldn't pretend they hadn't understood. She turned to Soren and glared at him. "Stay. Away." She could have left it with that but her hand snaked out and her fist met his face with a satisfying crack.

Maryse let out a soft gasp as Soren fell like a sack to the stone floor.

"You make sure and tell him that was the only warning." Åudrys stated. She grabbed Liåm's arm and hurried towards their exit. The last thing she wanted was to have them lock those big heavy doors and take her up on that threat from earlier.

 _Your fancy lock wouldn't keep me from busting out. If that's what it takes._


End file.
